


No Matter what You've Done You are Loved.

by Lesbian_Writings



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: College AU technically, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, RomCom AU, Self-Doubt, Stargazing, fluff with a bit of sad, im nice to mitchell this time i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: It's a romantic comedy au! They're all in college! And dating! They're gay! It's all fun and cute I promise
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard/Nick/Adam
Kudos: 6





	No Matter what You've Done You are Loved.

It had been a long time coming. Mitchell, Adam, and Nick all going to a nice place and having a nice date. It shouldn’t be this nerve-wracking. Mitch had hung out with them in public many times before they were dating and even after! But he assumed it was different since they were going to a fancy restaurant on Adam’s insistence and he had to dress up. And it was their first date. Not to sound like a loser or anything but Mitch never really had time for boyfriends or anything. He had to stay on top of things to get to where he is, and he was pretty much a full-time parent to his younger brother, who he was texting as he got ready. 

Bzz bzz. 

That would be his phone. Probably Adrian making fun of him for being nervous and not having any nice clothes. As Mitchell checked his phone his suspicions were confirmed, as he sighed and stared at his closet. 

Fuck, how was he gonna do his hair? His usual mohawk probably wouldn’t be appropriate. That was an issue for later. All Mitch had was black jeans with varying amounts of rips and black graphic tees. He didn’t have anything resembling fancy. Why did he let Adam pick the place they ate at? The date hadn’t even begun and it was off to a rough start. 

Bzz bzz.

Adrian again. Probably to make fun of him and-

Oh. 

Adrian was being helpful. He reminded Mitchell of the dress pants he had that would probably be a little tight, but whatever. And of the single white button-up he had, along with various accessories. Soon Mitchell was actually dressed up for his nice date with his boyfriends. And with Adrian’s approval on his outfit. 

Now onto his hair. 

What the fuck was he gonna do?

After lots of questioning and uncertainty, Mitch had soon done something. He successfully french braided his hair himself. He thought he looked pretty nice, if he were to get just a tad full of himself for a second. He also put on just a bit of makeup. Way less than he would normally do. He made sure he looked as fine as he could get before he went to go pick up his boyfriends.

Outside of Adam’s apartment, Mitch was waiting in the car for the courage to go up to the door. His hands were tight on the steering wheel and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was the worst possible moment for self-doubt, but there those thoughts were. It’s not like he could ever get rid of it. What if Adam thought he wasn’t dressed up enough? Or what if he was too dressed up? What if Adam hated his hair? What if he realized he didn’t actually like Mitch? What if Adam realized how horrible Mitch actually was? What if he and Nick had somehow learned what he did and-

Bzz bzz bzz.

A text from Adam. He knows Mitch is outside and is coming down. Oh okay. More time to quietly panic. He covered his scars earlier, but when he checked himself out in the rearview mirror he still saw them. Not really, but he knew exactly where they were. He could feel them on top of his skin. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window and Mitch quickly got it together. Sure enough, it was Adam. Mitch rolled down the window and the two talked a little bit before Mitch unlocked the car for Adam to get in. 

As Adam got in the car Mitch shoved his doubts to the side and at the same time, Adam looked Mitch up and down with a smug smile. 

“Wow, _Mitchy_ didn’t know that you could actually clean up nice.” The tone and playful nickname insist that Adam’s just joking around with Mitch, but the thoughts in his head scream louder that he meant it and that Adam thought less of him. Apparently his thoughts were clear on his face as Adam put a gentle hand on Mitch’s shoulder and an even softer hand on his chin to get Mitch to look at him. 

“You alright big guy? Are you sick or something? You’re sweating bullets.” Adam moved closer to get a better look at Mitch which definitely didn’t help his nerves. Mitch cleared his throat, looking away a bit. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. You don’t need to worry about me.” Adam apparently didn’t know what personal space was, as he got out of his seat, one knee on the seat he should be sitting in and the other knee on the console, leaning over Mitch and holding his face close to his own. 

Safe to say this isn’t what Mitch was expecting.

After what felt like hours of tension, but was probably just a few seconds of stolen glances at the other’s lips, the tension was finally broken as the two of them went in for a kiss at the same time.

It was soft, and gentle, and loving, which was exactly what Mitch needed, whether Adam knew it or not. A soft reminder that he was loved. A reminder that he was loved no matter what he had done in the past. Despite how much of a little bitch Adam could be, he was a romantic as well. 

Soon the two were back in their respective seats, which really just meant that Adam was sitting back down and had finally put his seatbelt on. 

“We probably shouldn’t leave Nick waiting, you know how he gets when he thinks he’s late. Also, you look nice. Very handsome.” Mitch nods and begins the drive to Nick’s apartment from Adam’s. 

Adam had a confused look as he quietly popped his lips a few times and at a red light, Mitch looked at him with a curious look. 

“What are you doing?” Another small pop. “Are you wearing cherry chapstick?” 

Adam looked at Mitch who couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at how out of nowhere the question was. “Uh yeah why?” 

“No reason. Didn’t really think you were a cherry type of guy though.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Nothing, I just didn’t think you’d like cherry. It’s cute.” 

Soon enough they were at Nick’s apartment. And with Adam at his side to greet Nick and unintentionally calm his nerves, Mitch and Adam went up to Nick’s door and knocked. The proceeded to wait. And wait. And wait a little more. Soon enough Nick opened the door, apologizing for them having to wait. It was brushed off as Nick got a kiss from both of them and Nick was politely escorted to the car by Mitch and Adam, with a little joke about them being his bodyguards. 

Soon they made their way into the restaurant and Mitch’s nerves spiked. Both Adam and Nick were dressed up way more than he was or probably could be. And it was his first date ever and with two of the people he loved the most. 

He kept his face neutral and pretended like he didn’t see the passively judgemental looks from other patrons as the three of them walked in hand in hand, Adam talked to the host for a bit about their reservation, and Mitch felt Nick squeeze his hand a little. When Mitch looked over at Nick he almost spoke with his eyes. A kind look, and he knew exactly what it meant. It was a look Nick had given him many times when they were in class, in the middle of something, at a party, and many more times than Mitch could remember. Nick was good at subtle comfort like that. And with a look he had probably given Nick back just as many times as Nick had looked at him with concern and kindness Mitch gave a look that told him he was fine. Nick took it as an acceptable answer and gave Mitch’s hand another gentle squeeze.

They were soon sat at a table and as Mitch looked at the menu he couldn’t help but look at the prices of the meals. Adam had told Nick and Mitch not to worry about the expense, since he would be paying for the entire dinner they could get whatever they wanted, but that didn’t stop Mitch from almost choking on his ice water when he saw that some of the items were $80 and up.

Despite what Adam had told him about not worrying, Mitch would probably end up getting the cheapest thing possible to avoid being too much of a weight on Adam’s wallet anyway, and feeling bad about it later. After all, that’s what usually happened. 

While the other two looked at their menus, Mitch took a moment to glance at each of them. They were both so handsome and Mitch was… Mitch. They were both incredibly talented, after all Nick got in on a full scholarship and even though Adam came from money he wasn’t as much of a jerk as he could be. And from what work of Adam’s he had gotten sneak peeks of clearly proved that Adam had a creative eye. 

And Mitch worked in tech theatre and built sets.

Mitch wasn’t sure he deserved Adam and Nick. He wasn’t sure he deserved anyone. Given his past, and who he was as a person that is to say that he knew he was loud, intimidating, harsh, cynical, and more traits he didn’t want to think about. He knew he wasn’t great to be around, but Nick and Adam still liked him. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, frankly.

Nick caught Mitch staring and gave him another look. Nick was always good with words. Even better with subtlety. With just his eyes he could ask Mitchell if he was okay and if he needed a minute. 

Mitch wasn’t as good. He gave back what he hoped was a reassuring but small smile and nod. Nick didn’t seem to really believe him, but he didn’t say anything. Mitch could almost tell what he was thinking.

Maybe it just came with knowing someone so long. Or with loving someone for as long as he had loved Nick.

The rest of the date went just like a normal date should. They ate, laughed, Mitch’s worries were eased slightly as the night went on and Adam ordered more wine for the table. If he wasn’t the one who was going to be driving he would’ve had more. But every now and then Nick would check his phone. There was nothing wrong with that, but it was odd for Nick to do so, soon the three of them left the restaurant, planning on going home.

But Nick had a different idea.

As the three of them got to the car Nick asked if he could drive. Of course, Mitch trusted him with his car, but he had to ask. 

“What do you have planned?” Mitch watched Nick with curiosity as the smaller man smiled and grabbed Mitch’s keys. “Just a little something. I’m not ready to go home yet. Are you two up for a little more time together?” Mitch and Adam looked at each other and with a shrug, they agreed and Nick took the wheel.

Nick parked and excitedly got out, checking his phone and urging Mitch and Adam to hurry up. Nick had apparently had the help of friends and set up space in the park for the three of them. A large blanket was sitting on the grass with two girls on it, who waved to Nick and left. Nick then pulled Adam and Mitch over to the blanket, explaining how he had his friends wait and set this up for him, in order for the three of them to stargaze.

Mitch chuckled, pretending that he wasn’t touched and that his heart wasn’t pounding out of his chest. But he knew that Nick knew that Mitch was falling harder for him at that moment, if that was even possible. 

Adam was always the more expressive and almost rushed Nick with a kiss, chattering about how romantic this was and how he’d always remember it. 

After the initial burst of excitement, the three of them laid down to stargaze. Nick had his head on Mitch’s chest and Adam had his head on Mitch’s stomach and across him Nick and Adam held hands. 

It was a comfortable silence aside from Nick occasionally pointing out stars and info-dumping about them. Nick had always loved the stars, which made Mitch curious about how Nick loved him. Adam was certainly a star, one that shined bright and beautiful, but Mitch was more like a piece of gravel stuck in a shoe.

But Nick and Adam loved him anyway. 

After a few hours of watching the stars and Mitch dozing off, the three decided to pack up and go home. 

Nick was dropped off first with the blanket and a kiss from both Mitch and Adam.

Adam was dropped off next with 2 kisses, one from Mitch and one from Nick through Mitch.

Then Mitch drove himself home. 

As soon as he got in the door he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the shitty couch he got off the sidewalk and sighed contently.

It didn’t matter why Nick and Adam loved Mitch. All that mattered was that they did. And that they made him happy, even if he didn’t show it like they did. He hoped they knew. He had never been happier than when the three of them got together, no matter how messy the events that had lead up to it were.

**Author's Note:**

> rip to the bitches who subscribed to me for hl/hlvrai and got hdtf I'm only kind of sorry. this was just fun and self indulgent i just happen to be surrounded by smart and sexy bitches in the hdtf server. yell at me for writing hdtf on tumblr @gordosfeetman


End file.
